Back In Black
by FanWriterWV
Summary: Vince McMahon thinks he's finally found a way to outsmart Triple H. But The Game has a big surprise of his own!


Back In Black

Vincent Kennedy McMahon was sitting in his office, an almost serene expression on his face. Shane was glad to see his dad in a good mood for once. "So what's the big news?" Shane asked as he came in.

"Close the door, son." Shane did as Vince asked and sat down on a nearby leather chair. "Shane, there comes a point in a man's life when he comes up with an idea that really sets him apart from the pack. For the past several weeks, we've been getting our asses handed to us by…D-Generation X." The Chairman of the WWE sounded as if the very thought of them made him sick to his stomach.

Shane began to protest, but Vince went on: "No, son, it's true. First they give us a manure bath-I can still smell it on myself! Then they have the gall to take over the production truck and embarrass me in front of the whole damn world with a video that was taken entirely out of context. Then they distract us so I get beaten by that moron Eugene." Vince closed his eyes at the unpleasant memories. But then he smiled. "But that's all going to change as of tonight."

"That's great, dad!" Shane was literally on the edge of his seat with excitement. "What's the plan?"

"Well, it involves a former employee of mine…"

Triple H and Shawn Michaels were making their way to the stadium. They could already hear the cheers of the crowd as they entered through the back. A young reporter stopped them.

"Vince McMahon says he has a plan to change the way things have been going for the McMahons lately. Do you have anything to say in response?"

Hunter chuckled. "Vince has a plan, huh? Hey, Shawn-Vince has a plan!"

Shawn Michaels cowered in mock fear. "Oh, no, Hunter-what are we gonna do?"

Hunter patted him on the shoulder. "Relax, man. It's Vince, remember? The last plan he had was…well, when he made that video."

"Oh, so in other words-he thinks it's cool, but it's really just a piece of crap!" Shawn grinned. "Well…Vince knows a lot about crap, doesn't he?"

"Yes he does, Shawn. That's why we say, if Vince wants to get dumped on again, well, we may have a surprise of our own tonight. And if you're not down with that, we've got just two words for ya!"

In his office, Vince watched Hunter and Shawn's response with an evil grin. "Laugh while you can, gentlemen," he said. His cell phone rang.

"Hello? Oh, he is? Well by all means-send him right in."

The door opened. The man who came in was a familiar face who hadn't been seen since Vince had fired him. But that was all in the past now. Vince grinned as he stuck out his hand. "Welcome home…Eric."

Eric Bischoff smiled back. "Thanks, Vince. I can't tell you how great it is to be back."

The DX theme music played as Lillian Garcia introduced Triple H and Shawn Michaels into the ring. When their intro stopped, Hunter was the first to speak. "So, I understand Vince McMahon had a guest earlier this evening!" The crowd responded with a chorus of boos; they'd all seen Eric Bischoff's stunning return. "Shawn, what do you think Eric has on his mind?"

"Ummm…he has a mind?" Shawn's response brought cheers and laughter from the crowd.

"Well, he does, but if he's come back to work for Vince there's even less of it there than he had the last time he was here. But…"

Hunter was interrupted by Vince McMahon's theme music as the Chairman of the Board strutted out with Eric Bischoff at his side. Hunter and Shawn looked on as Vince raised his microphone. "You know, it's really funny you two should talk about intelligence and who has it and who doesn't. Hunter, I know you like to think of yourself as the Cerebral Assassin, but tonight my good friend here has an announcement that will force you to put those mental skills you're so proud of to the test. Eric?" He handed the microphone to Bischoff.

"Thank you, Mr. McMahon. It really is great to be back in the WWE!" He scowled at the crowd as they responded with a resounding chorus of boos, but went on: "Mr. McMahon brought me here for a reason. And that reason is to shake things up a little. So, as my first official act as temporary General Manager, I've arranged a little match with the permission of my good friend, Paul Hyman." The mention of the ECW owner's name brought more boos from the crowd. "Paul has agreed to allow one of his top stars to tag-team with Edge against the two of you." He pointed at Hunter and Shawn. "It'll be a tag-team match between you, triple H, and you, Shawn Michaels, against Edge, along with…The Big Show!"

If he was expecting surprise or anger from Triple H Eric was disappointed. "Well, that sounds like a difficult challenge, but I think Shawn and I are up to it. What do you say, Shawn?"

"Yeah, because you see, we made a call to an old buddy of ours. Actually, Vince, he's also an old buddy of yours."

Vince and Eric looked confused. Then they looked shocked. Because the music they heard was for a man they'd last seen on Saturday Night's Main Event.

Heads turned and a huge cheer went up from the crowd as Hulk Hogan came down to the ring. As he stepped over the ropes, the Hulkster went through his poses that had been thrilling fans for years. Then he joined Triple H and Shawn and was given a microphone.

"You know, brothers, I've been wanting to do this for a long time. Me, Hulk Hogan, you, Triple H, and you, Shawn Michaels-that sounds like a pretty good combination to me!" The crowd cheered while a shocked Vince and Eric looked on. "And let me tell you-nobody knows Eric Bischoff better than I do. So, Eric, in honor of you being here tonight, I thought me and my buddies here might bring back a blast from the past."

Vince looked at Eric, who was still too stunned to speak. "What the hell is he talking about?"

The answer came as Hogan, Hunter, and Michaels all ripped off their shirts…and replaced them with black ones. On them were the letters: N.W.O. AC/DC's "Back in Black" began playing. The crowd went wild.

Hogan looked at Bischoff. "So, what're you gonna do, Eric…when the New World Order runs wild on you!"

Eric couldn't answer. He was too busy stammering as a furious Vince dragged him back up the entrance ramp with him.

The Cerebral Assassin had struck again.


End file.
